The Forgotten
by fhb-4-lyf
Summary: SasuSaka. Story takes place 11 years after the war between the Mystics and Blademasters. Peace has reigned between the two cultured nations for a long time now. But what happens when that balance is disturbed?
1. Introduction Background

**Background Of ****The Forgotten**

It has been 11 years since the Great War between the Mystics of the shrine and the Masters of the blade. The war raged for over 9 years before hand and had taken many lives of both sides.

The Mystics were lead by a powerful Sorceress named Melinda. She was a legendary Mystic who was able to produce and manipulate all the elements. Mystic is the tittle given to those who have mastered all elements and is able to control the elements freely. However a Mystic can only control the element when they are physically next to the element. Eg. A Mystic cannot produce water elemental attacks in the middle of the desert, unless next to a river. What made Melinda such an overwhelming powerful leader was the fact that she was able to produce the elements without having to be next to what ever element she would have liked to use.

The Blade Masters were led by an indestructible leader named Itachi. He was the only one in the history of Blade Masters to have power over all of his kind.

The weapons that the Blade Masters use aren't ordinary weapons which can merely be made in blacksmiths weaponry. All the weapons that each individual Blade Master had were unique and physically different from one person to the next. They are dangerously unbreakable weapons and could cut through anything that wasn't another weapon such as itself. No one knows the secrets to the Blade Masters unbreakable weapons or where they get them from. Though there have been many rumours being spread as to how they got their weapons. During the Great War the Mystics thought that after they kill a Blade Master they could pick up the weapon and use it for themselves. However when the slain Blade Masters were searched no weapons were found on them or on the battlefield.

Kirunga was a powerful mercenary with high goals and a strong ambition. He wanted to be the first of his kind to have the power of his blade and control over all elements. He wanted the secrets to the Mystics way of the shrine, and when he was refused he raged war between the Mystics and the Blade Masters.

The Great War ended when the Sorceress sacrificed herself in order to vanquished Itachi to the depths of the Shadow world.

Both ancient tribes have lived in harmony and peace since then, and both going on with their traditions and ancient culture passing down their knowledge of their own secrets and abilities to those in the next waiting generation.

Both Mystic and Master living together in peace, until now.


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

**1. Fresh Start**

It's funny, for as long as I can remember I never have been lost for words. I felt like I was dreaming, though I knew I was awake because my legs were shaking as if they were going to give way and let me collapse. That's how I knew this was real and that it's actually happening; I knew it was my reality. A cold but soothing feeling crept down my spine, I knew at that moment I have never been more excited in my life. My hard work has finally paid off I thought to myself, regardless that I was taught separately because I was home schooled. It seemed like a distant blur, but I hated being home schooled. Although I do admit that Jorge is an extraordinary Mystic and a magnificent teacher, it felt like I had missed the social side of being in school. My heart started to beat faster than usual, after all these years of learning the way of the Mystics I was finally ready to take on the final exam and graduate as a fully fledged Mystic of the shrine. A smile began to form on my face.

"Sakura, you okay?" The voice of Tsunade snapping me out of thoughts.

"Are… you sure?" I was still trying to put my words together.

"Absolutely! She smiled. I know you are ready for the trials. I can't grant you the position of Mystic myself otherwise I would, so as of now I am no longer your teacher. I have enrolled you to Amadeus high where you can spend your remaining year there and graduate. You leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" my voice sounding a little bit nervous then I hoped to let on.

The tone in his voice now serious, he looked at me giving me a reassuring look. "You won't have to worry; you are one of the most talented students I have ever taken under my wing. You'll do fine. "

"Thank you!" I hugged him excited, I didn't care that there was only two weeks before I was said to graduate. I was going to enjoy my experience as if I'd been going to school since the very beginning of the year.

She released himself from my grasp and fixed her white robes that now seemed crinkled due to my reaction to her news.

She laughed. "I'm glad you're excited, though I think the other young ones will miss you."

I had completely forgotten about the others in my hurry to become a Mystic. I didn't remember much, though Tsunade tells me that I was six when she had adopted me from the orphanage. Tsuande was an Elder that had retired from being a Mystic and now takes care of the books. Yup, I was raised by the librarian of the shrine. I really don't mind though, Tsunade is one of the most caring people I have ever met. During the war a lot of children had lost their parents leaving them homeless, and without any hesitation she took them in. She took in kids that others wouldn't and raised them all as her own. I had grown accustomed to all of them too. Even though there are six of us including Tsunade all not blood related I loved them all like family.

"Oh umm Elder can I tell the others?"

Smiling at me she bowed her head in acknowledgement. "You are dismissed."

I quickly ran out the door and immediately headed toward the one place I knew where they all would be. "Tree house." I thought to myself. I loved the tree house so many fond memories just relaxing in there with the four of them. I had given them the nickname of the mischievous four or M4 for short, because it wasn't just a cute nickname but it was because they lived up to the title. Yup, they may be a handful at times but I loved them because they were closest thing I had to family.

There was Lee aged six and so energetic it was impossible to keep him still. Always tormenting someone every chance he gets and sometimes can end up provoking another person twice his height.

Then there was Hinata and Neji aged five. The twins, though I doubt no one would be able to tell because of the huge personality difference and they didn't look alike besides the eyes. Hinata was the playful type while Neji tended to ignore everything his sister would do. Neji was more of the silent type and only spoke when he needed too.

Lastly the youngest of them all, Tenten aged four. She was the youngest but probably the most intelligent of the bunch. She acts like the group leader though no one listens to her. Just thinking about them all made me realise how much I was going to miss seeing their faces.

I shouted as I reached the tree house. "M4 assemble!" as I yelled those words I could hear them chatting away.

"Did cha heer dat?"

"I did not heer anything Leeee!

"Dats because yuuuuur deaf Hina Hina!"

"I nose, I nose! It sounded like Sakureeeeeeyy!"

"It is KNOW not NOSE Tenten!"

"Leaf me alone Lee you bulleeeeeeeee!"

An excited head popped out of the tree house and I straight away recognised his face as he smiled and waved at me.

"Hi Neji!" I waved back with enthusiasm.

"Hey Neeee geeee, its nooott safe to stick yuuuuur head out of the teahouse!" I heard Tenten's concerned voice as she yelled at him.

Neji popped his head back in the tree house and yelled "Its Sakureeeey, seaaaaaaaaaas finished practising today!"

I watched with amazement of how fast they all got out of the tree house. It made me feel happy they were always excited to see me. Truth be told, I was always happy seeing M4, I really adored every one of them. That's what made it that much harder to tell them I was leaving for Amadeus high in the morning.

* * *

Last night felt like the longest night of my life. Well I guess it is also because of the fact that I did not get a blink of sleep since the mischievous four didn't want me to, so they can spend as much time with me before I left. It didn't matter though, even if they didn't keep me up all night I probably wouldn't have got any sleep anyway, I was to excited and nervous at the same time. My mind kept drifting to what if situations.

What if no body likes me? What if Tsunade hasn't taught me something I was meant to learn in school? What if the trials are too hard? And the question I hated thinking about but did it anyway. What if I fail?

"Sakura? You don't look to well." Tsunade sounding worried about the sleep deprived face she now looked at. "You don't have to go, we can wait till next year if you'd like?"

"No! I want to go!"

I knew now how much I really did want this. "We can wait till next year." Is she kidding me? All my years hard work and she asked me that. It was as if I had got a good night sleep and all the energy I had was put into my loud energetic response to his question. I was now fully awake and aware of everything going on around me.

"I figured" she laughed to herself. "Do you know where the school is?"

Of coarse I knew where the school was. Everyday I would watch the students walk to school wishing I could walk with them. It seems stupid, but when students from Amadeus high came to study here at the library, after they would leave I would take it upon myself to read the book they were learning in order to learn what they did. And now I had that opportunity to do just that, I was excited.

I nodded and smiled at Tsunade. "Yes I do."

"You'd better be off then, otherwise you'll be late."

I glanced down at my watch. "Shit." Class starts in 5 mins and it's about a 10 minute walk from the library.

I bolted out of the door and tried running as fast as I could but my legs didn't do me any justice. I wasn't moving as fast I wanted to and I didn't want my first impression to be a bad one. I reached the school gate and stopped. I immediately realised my efforts were in vain. No body was to be seen, the grounds empty and I knew class had already started. I felt helpless; I didn't know which class I was in or where the room was. Embarrassed and breathless I stood panting looking at the magnificent school I stood before. I've always looked at the school every now and then but close up felt good.

"Hey you there, are you lost?" a voice called me from behind.

I turned around to see who it was. A boy looking not much older than I was, he stared looking at me curious. Eyes that were sharp, Raven dark hair, he wore his uniform not looking very professional. He had his sleeves rolled up, shirt crinkled and untucked and his shirt was unbuttoned half way down, his bag didn't even look full. "Bag." Then it hit me, like a slap in the face. My very first day and I realised I forgot my bag at home. Oh crap what am I going to do? May be I can just run home and…

"I said are you lost?" he said repeating himself.

"Sorry, yes I am." So much for my first impressions I thought to myself.

"I haven't seen you around here before; I'm guessing you're a new?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"What element are you suppose to be learning?"

"Senior level Fire, with Kakash sensei" I read from my time table.

Smirking, he gestured for me to follow him. "You're in my class."


End file.
